1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for assessing quality of a transmitted image in real-time and making the assessed image quality have an optimum association with subjective image quality assessment by a plurality of people.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the development of and demand for a technique for transmitting and receiving an image in real-time, such as Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), have arithmetically (or geometrically) increased, a technique for assessing and verifying the performance of such a technique has relatively lagged behind.
Currently, the quality of an image transmitted in real-time is largely assessed by a subjective method relying on the naked eye.
However, such a subjective method is restricted in its applicability due to various problems such as time, space, cost, and the like, and it is impossible to perform processing in real-time, the most important requirement for assessing video quality of service (QoS).